<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Some Phineas and Ferb Fan Songs by PhinFerbFan5</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/25889302">Some Phineas and Ferb Fan Songs</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/PhinFerbFan5/pseuds/PhinFerbFan5'>PhinFerbFan5</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Phineas and Ferb</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Phineas and Ferb References</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>In-Progress</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-08-14</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-09-12</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-05 10:53:33</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>General Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>5</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>1,549</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/25889302</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/PhinFerbFan5/pseuds/PhinFerbFan5</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>I've bee writing snippets of Phineas and Ferb stories for years. Here's some songs I wrote.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Phineas Flynn/Isabella Garcia-Shapiro</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>3</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>7</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>1. What We Did Over Summer</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>This one comes from a story set on the first day of school, perhaps lending some context to the scene in Doof 101. But I didn't get much further than writing some songs.</p></blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>"What did you guys do over summer?"</p><p> </p><p>"You want this one Ferb?"</p><p>*Shake*</p><p>"Ok then. Well we... Uh... So we... hm."</p><p> </p><p>Phineas: ♫ Since the start of summer we endeavoured to answer the question just asked by you. ♫</p><p>♫ But now we’ve been asked, ♫</p><p>♫ I see we’ve made it quite a task, ♫</p><p>♫ to reply too. ♫</p><p> </p><p>Well…</p><p>♫ It all started with a rollercoaster that visited France and space. ♫</p><p>♫ We caught a mummy in the basement but it vanished without a trace. ♫</p><p>♫ Made a Ferris wheel, haunted house and moon elevator. ♫</p><p>♫ Tried to make a sunday but made a space laser ♫ .... Inator?</p><p> </p><p>♫ We used a monster truck rally to help Candace Parallel Park. ♫</p><p>♫ Outside the art gallery we tried to leave our mark. ♫</p><p>♫ Time machine, rainbow, and brobots we did forge. ♫</p><p>♫ Put together a giant bowling ball and jumped McGregor’s Gorge. ♫</p><p> </p><p>♫ When we heard about our ancestors, we spent the day inside. ♫</p><p>♫ We fell in Isabella’s pool, ♫ but the rest of that day is classified.</p><p>♫ We raced in cars, chariots and don’t forget roller skates ♫</p><p>♫ We were eaten by Candace and ended up on one of her dates. ♫</p><p> </p><p>Buford: That is wrong on so many levels</p><p> </p><p>Phineas: ♫ A movie, cartoon, and mom’s birthday party we did direct. ♫</p><p>♫ While making a toy platypus, work ethic we did effect. ♫</p><p>♫ We chased a giant robot with a jet engine on a bike. ♫</p><p>♫ We wrote a song after breakfast, jumped on stage and took the mike. ♫</p><p> </p><p>♫ Transported our sister to mars and put her brain inside Perry. ♫</p><p>♫ Got Love Handel back together for our parent’s anniversary. ♫</p><p>♫ Snow cone Mountain. Saw a cow fountain. Had a do-nothing day. ♫</p><p>♫ Put on a circ. Got a caveman’s mouth to work to see what he would say. ♫</p><p> </p><p>Baljeet: and?</p><p>Phineas: He mostly ate sandwiches.</p><p> </p><p>♫ While we were with Buford, he fought a giant squid and my thumb. ♫</p><p>♫ We helped Baljeet with a science project that was more than a simple sum. ♫</p><p>♫ Flew a flying car and got busted in a dream inside another. ♫</p><p>♫ Miniature golf was a sight, I had a treehouse fight alongside my brother. ♫</p><p> </p><p>♫ Drew our faces on a comet and put Candace’s on Mt. Rushmore. ♫</p><p>♫ Had a medieval tournament. Made clothes you could get at every store. ♫</p><p>♫ Extreme rafting water slide. Pranks by the fire side. Careful where you’re treadin’. ♫</p><p>♫ Shooting star milkshake bar. The greatest yet gender spar. ♫</p><p>♫ Escaped Gnomageddon! ♫</p><p> </p><p>♫ Badbeard hid a bunch of beards. We can only guess his reason. ♫</p><p>Ferb: And that was only the first season.</p><p> </p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>I was quite happy that I was able to fit all of their season 1 adventures into this.</p>
        </blockquote></div></div>
<a name="section0002"><h2>2. In Love</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>Another song from the first day of school.</p></blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Gretchen: Hey, Isabella? Did we agree to meet up at your place yesterday?</p><p>Katie: Yeah, I forgot about that.</p><p>Holly: Me too.</p><p>Milly: I even walked passed Isabella's house, you completely slipped my mind. Sorry.</p><p>Isabella: Yeah. That makes sense. Don't worry about it. I was hanging out at Phineas'.</p><p>Ginger: Huh. Yeah. Why did we even make plans on the last day of summer when Phineas would be doing something big?</p><p>Isabella: Don't worry. Everyone was forgetting things and *sigh* and people. I forgot about Phienas too.</p><p>Fireside Girls: What!</p><p>Gretchen: You forgot about Phineas? How?</p><p>Isabella: Yesterday was all over the place.</p><p>Adyson: What actually happened yesterday?</p><p> </p><p>Isabella: ♫ It all got a bit confusing ♫</p><p>♫ With the choices we were choosing ♫</p><p>♫ Based on memories we were losing. ♫</p><p>♫ Oh, the things about which it gets you musing. ♫</p><p> </p><p>♫ Yesterday we didn’t remember a lot ♫</p><p>♫ A side effect of a larger plot ♫</p><p>♫ You don’t know how much you know not ♫</p><p>♫ Until you remember just what you forgot ♫</p><p> </p><p>♫ Without spoons breakfast can seem dim ♫</p><p>♫ How capre pants can make you look slim ♫</p><p>♫ Everyone loved that zoo tiger called Tim ♫</p><p>♫ But how my world changed when I forgot him ♫</p><p> </p><p>♫ Whenever he’s around I try to act coy ♫</p><p>♫ But if I try to speak up, my courage he’d destroy ♫</p><p>♫ I can’t stand being unnoticed though he doesn’t mean to annoy ♫</p><p>♫ Oh how can I be affected so much by one boy? ♫</p><p> </p><p>Fireside Girls: ♫ You’re in love ♫</p><p>Isabella: ♫ His smile makes me as light as a dove ♫</p><p>Fireside Girls: ♫ You’re in love ♫</p><p>Isabella: ♫ His hand fits in mine like a glove ♫</p><p>Fireside Girls: ♫ You’re in love. ♫</p><p>Isabella: ♫ *sigh* I’m in love. ♫</p><p>But is it just me or does he need a shove?</p><p>Fireside Girls: Yeah.</p><p> </p><p>Isabella: ♫ I try to spend time with him everyday ♫</p><p>♫ But he never catches on no matter what I say ♫</p><p>♫ It would be easier to end this internal fray ♫</p><p>♫ But how can I give up when he’s perfect in every way. ♫</p><p> </p><p>Holly: ♫ He’s as determined as Candace ♫</p><p>Gretchen: ♫ Always sings on beat ♫</p><p>Adyson and Katie: ♫ He can make as many things as Buford can eat ♫</p><p>Milly: ♫ As skilled as Ferb ♫</p><p>Ginger: ♫ As cute as Baljeet ♫</p><p>Isabella: ♫ With him by my side I’ll feel compl… ♫ …what?</p><p>Ginger: I meant as smart as Baljeet</p><p> </p><p>Fireside Girls: ♫ You’re in… ♫</p><p>Phineas: Hey. ...Um, I head music. You got another song going on here?</p><p>Isabella: No</p><p>Phineas: … Oh, ok…</p><p>Isabella: …</p><p>Phineas: …</p><p>Isabella: …</p><p>Phineas: … I’ll just go then? Bye.</p><p>Fireside Girls: ♫ You’re in love ♫</p><p> </p><p>Isabella: ♫ I can’t tell him. I can’t not. ♫</p><p>♫ My tongue is in a knot ♫</p><p>♫ Next to him, what have I got? ♫</p><p>♫ I should just forget the lot ♫</p><p> </p><p>♫ But it just gets worse ♫</p><p>♫ My feelings more adverse ♫</p><p>♫ Whatever I rehearse ♫</p><p>♫ My mind does disperse ♫</p><p>♫ Yet I must converse ♫</p><p>♫ With one so diverse ♫</p><p>♫ From an artist to a nurse ♫</p><p>♫ He just saved the universe! ♫</p><p>♫ But my speech I can’t coerce ♫</p><p>♫ Am I under a curse? ♫</p><p>Fireside Girls: ♫ No! ♫</p><p>♫ You’re… ♫</p><p>Adyson: Hold it. What was that about saving the universe?</p><p>Isabella: oh that… yeah. We did that yesterday too. I guess I got a bit side tracked.</p><p>Fireside Girls: ♫ …in love ♫</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0003"><h2>3. We're All Back</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>This wold have been the big ending song to the first day.</p></blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Phineas: ♫ Yeah, the summers over. We’re all going to school.<span> ♫</span></p><p><span>♫ </span>But the only change is that the temperature’s more cool.<span> ♫</span></p><p><span>♫ </span>No challenge can stop us. The glass is half full<span> ♫</span></p><p>Phineas, Isabella: <span>♫ </span>All you need is the right tool!<span> ♫</span></p><p> </p><p>All: <span>♫ </span>We’re all Back!<span> ♫</span></p><p>Isabella: <span>♫ </span>Isabella<span> ♫</span></p><p>Buford: <span>♫ </span>Buford<span> ♫</span></p><p>Baljeet: <span>♫ </span>And Baljeet<span> ♫</span></p><p>All: <span>♫ </span>And all others, without who our story’d be incomplete.<span> ♫</span></p><p>Phineas: <span>♫ </span>If you think our plots are still bad enough to beat with a stick,<span> ♫</span></p><p><span>♫ </span>You don’t have to read them ‘cause they’re just a Fan Fic. ♫</p><p> </p><p>Irving: But please do because…</p><p> </p><p>All: ♫ We’re all back!<span> ♫</span></p><p>Phineas: <span>♫ </span>Perry, Fletcher and Flynn<span> ♫</span></p><p><span>♫ </span>We’re going to do things you can’t imagine with tin<span> ♫</span></p><p><span>♫ </span>If we built a ladder to mars, we’d start to climb<span> ♫</span></p><p><span>♫ </span>Because don’t you know lunch time is our time!<span> ♫</span></p><p><span>♫ </span>Our time to be sublime! ♫</p><p> </p><p>Ferb: and recess too.</p><p> </p><p>All: ♫ So if you want an adventure we have something to say<span> ♫</span></p><p><span>♫ </span>Opportunities are being served on every lunch tray.<span> ♫</span></p><p><span>♫ </span>We’ll have a party everyday<span> ♫</span></p><p><span>♫ </span>And learn things along the way.<span> ♫</span></p><p> </p><p>Isabella: <span>♫ </span>We’ve left the pier.<span> ♫</span></p><p>Baljeet: <span>♫ </span>We’ve reached the next tier<span> ♫</span></p><p>Buford: <span>♫ </span>We’re fully in gear<span> ♫</span></p><p>Phineas: <span>♫ </span>There’s no need to fear!<span> ♫</span></p><p> </p><p>All: <span>♫ </span>The fun doesn’t stop here! ♫</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0004"><h2>4. Collaborative Alliance</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>This is my answer to the challenge issued by <a href="https://phineasandferb.fandom.com/wiki/Bits_of_All_of_Us">Bits of All of Us</a>.</p></blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Doofenshmirtz: ♫ Okay, There’s a C in Macaw ♫</p><p>♫ Don’t think that I forgot ♫</p><p>♫ Doof’s got an O and Platypus has an L ♫</p><p>♫ And there’s another in Ocelot ♫</p><p> </p><p>♫ Maggie the Macaw has our pick of A’s ♫</p><p>♫ That’s easy for anyone to see ♫</p><p>♫ And if you flip a P upside down in Platypus ♫</p><p>♫ It looks like a lowercase B ♫</p><p> </p><p>♫ A second O from Doof, R from Harry ♫</p><p>♫ Cat’s got both an A and a T ♫</p><p>♫ Maggie’s got an I and Platypus has a U ♫</p><p>♫ And that’s close enough to a V ♫</p><p> </p><p>♫ Harry the Hyena’s got an E ♫</p><p>♫ A letter that he’s willing to share ♫</p><p>♫ Now the first words done, but don’t you run ♫</p><p>♫ We’re only half way there ♫</p><p> </p><p>♫ Harry has an A but we’ve run out of L’s ♫</p><p>♫ So we’ll use his H instead ♫</p><p>♫ It looks like two L’s if you cover up the middle ♫</p><p>♫ ALL’s good is what I said ♫</p><p> </p><p>♫ Doofenshmirtz has an I, Platypus has an A ♫</p><p>♫ N and C are in Karen and Cat ♫</p><p>♫ Maggie finishes with an E ♫</p><p>♫ And the finish is where we’re at ♫</p><p> </p><p>♫ So if we coordinate our efforts ♫</p><p>♫ With no mutiny or defiance ♫</p><p>♫ If we put all our parts together ♫</p><p>♫ We’ll from a Collaborative Alliance! ♫</p><p> </p><p>Now let’s try an ostensibly positive inter-communicating professionally functional quintet.</p><p> </p><p>Monogram: In the middle of Monogram there’s an N and an O</p><p>And so, the core of my very being says…</p><p>Doofenshmirtz: Yeah, yeah. I got it.</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0005"><h2>5. L.O.V.E.M.U.F.F.I.N. Schemes</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>These are the dastardly plots of the scientists of the L.O.V.E… M. O. no it was a U.. F.I..  Whatever. These are the LOVEMUFFIN Schemes.</p><p> </p><p>♫ Yeah we got evil scientists in white lab coats ♫</p><p>♫ We don’t like mayors, secret agents or goats ♫</p><p>♫ We can’t be contained by walls, reason or moats ♫</p><p>♫ And in the morning we eat all our oats ♫</p><p> </p><p>♫ So if you’re a good guy, we’re the source of your stress ♫</p><p>♫ To rule the world or Tri-State Area is our goal we confess ♫</p><p>♫ Take a breath or the next line will be a phonetic mess ♫</p><p>♫ We are the League Of Villainous Evildoers Maniacally United For Frightening Investments in Naughtiness... ♫</p><p> </p><p>*Collective Gasping* *Cough**Cough*</p><p> </p><p>Evil group 1: ♫ We’re Lovemuffin ♫</p><p>Evil group 2: ♫ We’re Lovemuffin ♫</p><p>Evil group 1: ♫ We’re Lovemuffin ♫</p><p>Evil Man: ♫ (I love-love-love muffins) ♫</p><p>Evil group 2: ♫ We’re Lovemuffin ♫</p><p>Evil Woman: ♫ We are a league of villains that have a comforting name! ♫</p><p>Evil group 1: ♫ (We’re Lovemuffin) ♫</p><p>Evil group 2: ♫ (We’re Lovemuffin) ♫</p><p>Evil group 1: ♫ We’re Lovemuffin ♫</p><p>Evil group 2: ♫ We’re Lovemuffin ♫</p><p>All: ♫ Evil! ♫</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>Singing Notes: It is possible to sing the full name fast enough to keep in time with the song or with enough breath to survive, but that wouldn't be the correct way to sing it. The more drawn out and closer to death you are, the better.</p>
        </blockquote></div></div>
</body>
</html>